Don't Get Me Wrong
by hllywdjunkie120
Summary: Troy likes Gabriella and asks her out, but she has to cancel because she's on a Girls' Night Out. But when a misunderstanding occurs, it leaves Troy mad and confused, Gabriella looking like a fraud and cheat, and a whole lot of trouble! Read more! UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Troy," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. "Hey, Troy, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

Gabriella laughed. "No, really, why did you call?"

Troy laughed nervously. "Um, I was just wondering i-if you w-wanted to you know...hang out tonight?"

Gabriella was shocked. "Hang out? Like the two of us?"

"Like a date," Troy blurted.

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat. "Wow, I'd love to!"

"Cool! I'll pick you up at 8 o' clock, then?"

Then she felt a pang of disappointment. "O-oh, sorry, Troy. Not tonight. I have plans."

"Plans?" Troy was suspicious. "With who?"

_Oh, no!_ She thought. _He thinks I'm flaking out on him!_

"Oh, just with Sharpay and Taylor at six," she reassured him.

"Oh, okay, then..." he said disappointedly. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your girls' night out, then..."

Gabriella beamed. "Thanks Troy, you're the best! See you later." She hung up the phone.

--

There was a knock at the door at six o' clock sharp. "Coming!" Gabriella shouted. She ran over to the door. "Hey, Shar! Where's Taylor?"

Sharpay shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know. She didn't come with me, but she said she'd be here right away."

Gabriella nodded. "Oh, okay. Come on in and grab a seat. Are you in the mood for a night of endless popcorn and chick flicks?"

"You know I am!" Sharpay said excitedly. She and Gabriella got started on making the brownies for twenty minutes.

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. "Oh, that's probably Taylor," Gabriella said, and ran to open the door.

"Hey, guys," Taylor greeted them, handing a tray of party food over to Gabriella. "Did a lot happen when I wasn't here?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Not really, we were just starting on the brownies. Where were you, Taylor?"

Taylor wouldn't look Sharpay in the eye. "Oh...nowhere. Hey, how 'bout those chick flicks, huh, guys?"

Gabriella nodded solemnly. "Yeah, which one do you guys want to watch first? The Wedding Crashers or Failure to Launch?"

"Hey, how about a play-by-play of Thursday night's game?" Taylor suggested, pulling out a DVD from her purse.

"Ooh, cool!" Sharpay squealed. "I bet Zeke scored a hundred points!" The girls watched the game for about ten minutes.

"Oh, look at Troy there! He scored another slam dunk!" Gabriella couldn't help but say excitedly. "He is so good!"

Taylor looked at Gabriella. "Are you okay, Gabby? You keep mentioning Troy."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "You like him, don't you, Gabriella?"

Gabriella's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "L-like him? Why do you think I _like_ him?"

"Maybe because you keep mentioning his name and squealing and turning red like you are right now," Taylor suggested. Her cheeks turned even redder.

"_Okay_..." she finally gave in. "I like him...and he asked me out tonight," she added quietly.

Taylor and Sharpay squealed. "OMG, OMG, OMG!!!" she shouted. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE WHEN TROY BOLTON THE HOTTIE SUPER BOMB OF THE YEAR ASKED YOU OUT TONIGHT?!?!"

Gabriella plugged her ears. "Calm down, you guys! I told him no because we had plans tonight."

Taylor sighed frustratingly. "You should have gone! We would've totally understood!"

Sharpay kept quiet and stuffed her face with brownies.

Gabriella sighed. "Maybe you're right...but I don't think I could. We wouldn't have anything to talk about!"

"You could've talked about _anything_!" Taylor said. "You have so much in common!"

Sharpay swallowed her brownie. "No, Gabby's right, Taylor. She was being a good friend to not back out of her previous engagements."

Gabriella sighed and laid down on the couch. "See, Taylor? Shar knows. Maybe we should just forget about it..."

--

Troy and Chad were in a bar/grill downtown. "Aw, man, Chad, I totally screwed up with Gabriella," Troy groaned.

Chad took a sip of his drink. "What do you mean, dude?"

"Well...I asked her out tonight...and she told me she had other plans." Troy sighed.

"WHOA, YOU ASKED GABBY OUT?! LIKE ON A DATE?!" Chad exclaimed.

"Don't try to sound so surprised," Troy said miserably.

"Wait wait wait, hold on...she had _other plans_? What kind of _other plans_?" Chad interrogated.

"Don't get the wrong idea, man. She on a girls' night out at six with Sharpay and Taylor." Troy explained.

"With _Sharpay and Taylor_...?" Chad whispered in disbelief.

"What, man?" Troy asked, seeing the look on Chad's face.

Chad hated seeing his best friend get hurt, but he had to tell him now... "Uh, I don't know if you got punk'd, or what, dude, but...Taylor was out with me at six o' clock..."

"What...?" Troy said is disbelief. "She couldn't have...WHAT?! YOU ASKED OUT TAYLOR?!"

"Don't try to sound so surprised," Chad shot back. "And yes, she was. We were at the movies together."

Troy gasped. "Do you know what this _means?_ Gabriella flaked out on me!"

Chad nodded. "I'm afraid so, my friend.

Troy shook his head. "This isn't over, man. I won't be made a fool of by a freaky math girl!"

--

It was the next morning, and Troy still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had been such a fool. Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello?" he said, picking it up.

"Hi, Troy," said a familiarly sweet voice. "It's Sharpay."

"Hey, Shar," he said. "So what's up?"

She hesitated. "Um, well, uh...I know that you asked out Gabby and all, but..."

Troy's anger welled up at the mention of her name. "No," he said firmly. "Wherever you heard that, it's a lie."

Sharpay was surprised. "What? _Really?_" she said excitedly. "Well then...I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight to Romano's Italian restaurant..."

This was the perfect payback. "Sure, Sharpay. I'll see you there at seven."

That was easier than Sharpay had even thought. "Okay, then, bye Troy!"

--

"Come on, Gabby," Taylor encouraged. "Do it, just call him already! There's nothing to it."

Gabriella took a deep breath. Taylor was right. By asking her out, he had already admitted that he liked her, so what was the problem?

"Okay, I'll call him," Gabriella decided firmly as Taylor squealed with delight.

She dialed in the numbers and listened intently as it rang. Finally, Troy picked up.

"Hello?" said Troy's voice.

"Hello?" Gabriella whispered quietly. She waited for a while. There was no answer.

**A/N:** Ooh...what'll happen?? I'm not so sure about the plot...so I'll need at least 5 reviews before I update more. Thanks, luv y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_"Come on, Gabby," Taylor encouraged. "Do it, just call him already! There's nothing to it."_

_Gabriella took a deep breath. Taylor was right. By asking her out, he had already admitted that he liked her, so what was the problem?_

_"Okay, I'll call him," Gabriella decided firmly as Taylor squealed with delight._

_She dialed in the numbers and listened intently as it rang. Finally, Troy picked up._

_"Hello?" said Troy's voice._

_"Hello?" Gabriella whispered quietly. She waited for a while. There was no answer._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hello?" Gabriella tried again. "Troy, are you there? Omigosh, did something happen?" she started to panick. Taylor looked at her with a confused face.

"Hey," finally came a low, raspy voice.

"Oh hey Troy," Gabriella said, relieved that everything was all right. "It's me, Gabby."

Troy didn't sound like himself. "Oh hey, Gabriella," he said hoarsely. "So how was your _G.N.O._?"

Gabriella laughed at Troy's choice of words. "It was good. Really fun. Taylor brought a copy of your game last week. You rocked."

Troy wanted to scoff right in her face. She was still trying to get him to believe she was with Taylor! _As if!_

"Oh, really?" he said irritably. "Anyways, what did you call for?"

Gabriella was shocked at his tone. "Um,well, I'd like to cash in my rain check from last night, if you're still interested." She smiled, although he couldn't see it.

Troy was confused now. Was she with another guy last night _or not_? "Um, sorry, Gabs," he said, without the smallest hint of sorrow. "_I've_ got plans tonight," he said a little too smugly.

"O-oh." He could hear the disappointment in Gabby's voice. _Doesn't feel too good to be flaked out on, does it_? he thought vengefully. "Well, maybe another night," she said in a whisper.

"Yeah, maybe." he said, and hung up.

--

"I waited too long!" Gabriella bawled into Taylor's shoulder. "He's moved on, Tay!"

Taylor shook her head angrily. "Ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "It's only been one night! There's got to be a piece missing somewhere.."

Gabriella shook her head miserably. "No, Tay, it's over. I know it. He's not interested anymore, obviously."

Taylor clenched her fists tightly together and muttered, "I'm gonna go talk some sense into that boy."

When Gabriella went downstairs to go pig out on some "pity ice-cream", Taylor quickly dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Troy, it's Taylor," she said choppily.

"Oh, what's up, Tay?" he said casually.

"Shut up and listen," Taylor said harshly. "So what's this with you and Gabby?"

Troy's shoulders drrooped at the sound of Gabriella's name. He knew he had been harsh earlier and he hated himself for it. _Yeah, well, she bailed. Remember that_, he told himself.

"Nothing happened. I just have plans."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. She knew him better than that. "Plans, huh? _With who_?"

Troy didn't like Taylor's accusing tone. "Look, that's really none of your business, all right? But I'll let you know, that I've got a date. It's my turn now, since Gabriella already had the time of her life last night. It seems everybody is hooking up. I'm sure you'll fit in quite nicely, Taylor." Troy shouted and then hung up the phone.

Taylor was left confused. _Fit in nicely...? How could he know?..._. CHAD.

**A/N:** Ooh...tune in next week! LOL. Leave comments. Sorry it's so short... Luv ya'll!


End file.
